First True Love story part 1
by hatsuneAida
Summary: weeeeel somthing thats reall :D hope ya all like it x PWEASE REWIEW


First True Love Story [part 1]

It was a beautiful morning as always, Lielly and Sachiko woke up without any problems but Sachiko as usually had news for Lielly.  
Sachiko: OI SIS! Were getting a new kid at school :D

Lielly: o_o how'd you know??

Sachiko: *crosses arms n makes a random face* YOU have doubts in ME?!  
Lielly: no, no XD just asking!

Than Lielly took her two blue hair gums n tied her hair into two pretty, long pigtails. She had tips cyan color, and the lil ends of her hair had cyan color too, and her hair was black. Sachiko on the other hand loved to have her long hair without any gums or anything, just ordinary combed hair. She had red tips and ends of her hair too, and her hair was also back. Lielly and Sachiko are one egged twins. Like usual people in this story they had different eyes. Lielly had her left eye dark green and the right one just green. Sachiko had the left eye green and the right one was baby blue. In the eyes Lielly and Sachiko have each one's eyes Lielly has Sachiko's right green eye and Sachiko had Lielly's left one. Pretty random huh? O.o… Then they got dressed in their uniforms.

Mom made breakfast as usual. So Lielly n Sachiko breakfasted and went to school.

Lielly: what do u think, is it a boy or a girl?  
Sachiko: *drooling* BOY

Lielly: O.O ok...

Their house was two houses away from the school.

Schonelle: *popularly walking around boys*  
Lielly: -.- let's just wait that Schonelle make's the new kid her victim again...

Sachiko: *still drooling* *snaps out* o.o YES YOURE RIGHT CHOCOLATE IS THE BEST CANDY!

Lielly: *slaps forehead*

Bill: *gets thro the gates* seems like a nice school ^^

Bill has blue tips and dark, dark green eyes. +w+ pwetty XD

Schonelle: *runs to him* hi gorgeous. The name is Schonelle

Bill: o.o my name is Bill?

Schonelle: OMG how hot *caches his hand* you're comin with ME *drags him to her own crue*  
Schonelle had her own crew. Well let's just say bitch crew ;3

The girls: OMG!

Lielly: did u even listen?!  
Sachiko: what you were taking about chocolate o.o… weren't you?

Lielly: I was I was -.- sure I was….

Sachiko: well then -_- *sees Bill* *drools* MINE

Sachiko actually is a BOY MANIAC o.o

Lielly: no Sachiko no -.- stay here  
Sachiko: nuuuuu I DON'T WANNA DX *looks at him with the girls* YEPPY YEPPY YAY :DD *runs to him* -10 minutes later-

Lielly: *right next to her n looking on the clock* n that would be enough -_- *slaps a flost on her mouth*

Sachiko: O.O MMMM MMMM MM MM M M MMMMM M!!!

Lielly: -.- I don't care! *caches her by the back of her uniform n drags her to our class n puts her on her seat* NOW SHH!

Sachiko: *thinks: MWAHHAHAH HE'S ALL MINE NOW 3*

Lielly: *shakes head* -.-

Schonelle: *sleeping on Bills lap* *wakes up* oh she's done! Finally! *sitting on his lap* so what do you say, you n me go out sometimes *winks*  
Bill: no thanks *pushes her off n goes to the class looking at the note Lielly throw him while Sachiko was saying the LONG hi*  
-note: so sorry -.- annoying sis of mine is just boy crazy..^^;; -

Bill: XD *throws it away*  
Sachiko: *trying to take the flost off*

Schonelle: GAH!

Lielly: *taking the books out her bag* la la laaa

Sachiko: *takes it off* OWWWWWWWWW O.O *painfull face*

Lielly: *looks at her with a corner of an eye* *blows out*  
Sachiko: that hurt DX

Lielly: I know XD *laughs*

Bill: what's so funny I wanna laugh too :P

Lielly: she is XD

Bill: *sees Sachiko with a red mark around her mouth because of the flost* XD *starts laughing too*

Sachiko: har har -.-

Lielly: sorry Sachiko but you're annoying -_-

Sachiko: *makes puppy eyes* but but… *being dramatic* IM YOUR SISTER! SAME MOTHER GAVE BIRTH TO US

Lielly: oh come on -.- *sits on her place*

The sitting places are for two persons XD and Lielly always set alone :P

Bill: this place open? *looks at Lielly*  
Lielly: ya o.o

Bill: can I sit with u?

Lielly: I don't know u got to go n ask the teacher _

Bill: O.o oh come on

Lielly: well sit if you wanna I can't banden u o.o

Bill: I'll take that as a yes *leaves the stuff next to hers*

Lielly: *preparing for class* oh I didn't study DX

Bill: it's ok, I'll help u.

Lielly: o.o really?

Bill: ya o.o

Lielly: OMG you'r a lifesaver!! *hugs him*

Bill: *gets red in the face* umm o//o

Lielly: hm? *lets go*

Bill: noting o//o

BTW Lielly would never ever see if someone's in love with her even if it pops in her nose XD she's just dumb like that :D. BUT she's a MJtard (Michael Jackson) JUST LIKE ME :D

Lielly: o.o oh ok..

Sachiko: OMG LI-  
Bill: *covers her mouth tightly* Shhhhhh

Lielly: o_o *looking at them* um I'm going to study now *opens the book n reads*  
Bill: *whispers to Sachiko: if u tell her I swear I'll kill you -.-*

-in the middle of the class-

Teacher: ummmm NUMBER 7

Lielly: *thinks: oh grait -.-* *stands up*

Teacher: Lielly, tell me all you know about the years 1966-1985

Bill: *whispers everything to her*  
Lielly: o.o.. *says everything he said*  
Teacher: wow Lielly I'm impressed. You got an A. sit down

Lielly: *sits down n hug's Bill really tightly* OMG THANKS

Bill: u- Ur welcome o//o?

Lielly: how could I every repay you?  
Bill: you don't have to

Lielly: yes I do -.-

Bill: no you don't -_-

Lielly: yes I do -.-

Bill: no you don't -_-

Lielly: yes I do -.-

Bill: no you don't -_-

Lielly: yes I do -.-

Bill: no you don't -_-

Lielly: yes I do -.-

Bill: no you don't -_-

Lielly: yes I do -.-

Bill: well if you want to repay me so bad, than go out on a date with me *looks at her n sighs*

TO BE CONTINUED :DDDDD


End file.
